Time Changes Everything
by DekkaDemon
Summary: Haytham embarks on an alternated storyline which began in his childhood. After escaping from Reginald Birch, he is taken into the American Brotherhood but it comes with a price, one that nobody should ever endure. This is the story of his twisted life that weaves around the Laws of Physics and corrupts the distance between the past and the present. Plenty of game characters and OC.
1. Prologue: From Britain to America

_29th of November 1735_

[**Haytham**]

"Haytham, Jenny, this will be your home for the next couple of months," Father said with a glint in his eye and a toothy grin, pointing towards a ship in the docks ahead of us. I turned towards my older sister, and shrugged. We didn't talk much, in fact we rivalled, so a gesture to her was appropriate. On other matters, I didn't know what was so good about this ship, or any ship as a matter of fact. All I knew was this was the vessel that was taking us to America.

Father said this would be for my tenth birthday, which was in a few days time. That got me quite excited, though, I wasn't sure if that was the truth. I felt as if he was lying, but I dismissed that suspicion as it wasn't necessary. I had always wondered what America would be like. Father told me stories about his pirating days in the so-called 'Caribbean'. He told me of the lush forests, and the heat of the sun staying all year round. He also said there wasn't any snow there, and neither was it cold.

It seemed like a dream that I was stepping aboard this ship called The Prowler, which was heading for this paradise. I looked up at my sister Jenny with a look of satisfaction which she returned with a grimace, and then followed Father.

Mother wasn't coming, I wasn't too sure why, but I knew she was staying at Queen Anne's Square, a place I call home. I overheard a conversation that Father had with Mother, and that Father was in grave danger, and needed to leave immediately. Mother said she couldn't leave for 'they' would find her and track down Father. I didn't know who 'they' were, but I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Haytham!" Father called out, which broke my thoughts, "Come on lad, watch Britain disappear over the horizon!" I nodded, and walked over by his side. We were up against the hull of the ship and leaning over the edge, watching the miniature waves splash into the ship. He ruffled my hair, and said, "This will be a long journey son, but you might as well enjoy it while you can!"

I smiled, and replied, "I will Father. This will most definitely be an interesting voyage." The Prowler prepared it's leaving, with some last minute passengers shuffling aboard quickly. Out of the corner of my vision, I thought I recognised one of them.

[**Edward**]

My son, Haytham, and my daughter, Jennifer, were travelling with me on The Prowler. However, my wife Tessa was back at home, at Queen Anne's Square. We had argued about her boarding the ship with us to America, but she refused to come. She protested that she would hold the mercenaries back, and give excuses to why her family wasn't there. Tessa knew it was a suicide mission. But she did it for Haytham, Jenny and I… for her family.

Jenny had come to me with proof of Reginald Birch's allegiance only yesterday. Reginald was an old friend of mine, until Jenny and I uncovered his secret. I found it quite strange to how she found proof of Reginald. Anyway, that is why she was coming to America with me, instead of staying in Britain. Reginald would kill her otherwise. He was a Templar, and he sought for a book that was held in my hands. An Assassin journal scripted with knowledge of The First Civilisation and it's precursor sites. The Templars sought to find the sites as they were sure this would give them power over the land. This must not happen, which is why I've boarded The Prowler with my son and daughter, and also the journal. Along with that, I brought our necessary clothing, money requirements, and a small amount of fighting equipment. This included Haytham's sword, my blades and swords, and a jewelled dagger that I planned to give to Jenny.

"Haytham, stay close to Jenny while I take the luggage down to our cabin," I instructed. He nodded, and walked over to where Jenny sat, but refused to make eye contact. Instead he stared ahead at some of the passengers. And then I saw what he was glaring at, or who, I should say. Someone I had seen with a person I used to be close with. His name was Adam Marcil. He had been to my house previously, with... Reginald.

He was one of Birch's men.

I scampered down the stairs into the cabins, dashing out of sight of Marcil. I knew Birch sent him to stop me from journeying to America. I would not let him grab hold of the journal.

I shoved the bag with the journal in it under the frame of my bed, and placed the rest of the luggage to the side of the cabin. My eyes darted around the quarters, searching and scanning the area for threats.

"Kenway," snarled someone behind me.

"Marcil."

[**Haytham**]

Everyone was busy cheering away as The Prowler left the docks and plunged ahead into the sea. No one had left the deck of the ship to their cabins. Well, no one except my father. I would've expected him to stay for a while, but he left immediately. He said he was taking the luggage down. I didn't see why it was so important to move the luggage away from the crowd. Why would he worry about that? It's not like someone will scavenge around in it, we have nothing valuable.

As he disappeared underneath the deck, the first one so, another man followed him. He looked vaguely familiar. He had slim cheekbones and a thin jaw, with a stubby chin arching off the end of it. His lips were full, and his eyes were an oak wood brown. His skin was a young, light colour, and had a dark blonde stash of hair underneath his brown tricorne. That's all I could establish of him at that time being. I remembered all those details from when I last saw him - which was when? And where? I didn't think about who he was at that moment, but my heart pounded in worry as he kept his eyes on Father as he descended down. My sister had turned away, and was looking at the sun ascending slowly over the horizon and so then I sneakily followed the strange man, hiding behind crates and walls in the passenger's quarters.

"Kenway," I heard him say. Then Father's voice replied hesitantly.

"Marcil."

Marcil. That name I knew. Adam Marcil was an associate of Reginald. I never liked Adam, he never spoke a word to me, and he'd always scowl when Reginald was talking to me. Though I must say, I did like Reginald as he was a very kind man to me. I didn't understand why, but my sister hated him with a passion. Maybe it was because Father was going to make her marry Reginald.

Anyway, Father turned around, and I thought he spotted me, but he didn't even glimpse at my whereabouts.

"Hand over the journal and I'll let you live," Adam Marcil slurred. He wasn't drunk, but his speech slightly sounded like he was.

"We both know that you won't let me live," Father replied, rather optimistically. Without taking his eyes off Marcil, he bent down and placed his hand into a bag of luggage.

Marcil must've thought he was grabbing the journal, because he smiled, obviously getting excited that the task would be that easy. But he was wrong. Father felt the hilt of his sword, and he whipped it out of the bag and pointed it at Marcil's chest.

"None of your fancy Templar friends gets the journal," he leered.

"We'll see about that!" Marcil took a step back, and dragged his sword out of its holster, then lashed it at Father's sword. He readied himself and took a fighting stance, recovering quickly from Marcil's move. Then the spar began, and it was the first one I witnessed.

Father countered his lashes and lunges, and then would jab at his stomach. Marcil then booted at Father's kneecap, and he fell to the floor. The opposition stood above him, a sword placed at Father's neck. At his last second to live, he pulled out a flintlock pistol and shot Marcil in the face. He was dead before he hit the floor. Father got up, gasping for breath, as he'd just dodge death. He had a small cut on the side of his neck that was bleeding slightly.

"Father!" I shouted, half horrified at the corpse on the ground, half grateful that he'd survived.

"Haytham? What in God's name are you doing lad? I told you to stay up there!" He pointed at the ceiling, indicating the deck.

"Sorry, I saw the strange man follow you, and it felt instinctive to follow him."

He groaned, and patted me on the back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, son."

I shrugged, eyes widening as I looked at the gruesome leftovers of Marcil's head. I started to feel queasy.

"W-w-what do we do with the body?" I faltered. Father then looked at the window to his side, and without a word, dragged the corpse over to it and chucked it out. Farewell Marcil.

"That was Adam, right? Why did you have to kill him?"

Father sighed. "He had to die because one, he was going to kill me, and two, because he is an enemy of mine that wants possession of a valuable item of mine." So I was wrong, we _did_ have a valuable item in our luggage.

"You said something about a 'Templar'. What is that?"

Father sighed again. "You'll find out soon enough, Haytham. Just forget about what happened here, and tell _nobody_ of it. You got that?"

I nodded.

"Just keep your eyes peeled, there may possibly be more... mercenaries aboard," he continued. We then went back to the deck and continued our voyage as if nothing at all happened.

_NEARLY TWO MONTHS LATER_

_16th of January 1736_

[**Haytham**]

I flickered my eyes open, sunlight bursting in through the small porthole. Yawning, I stepped out of bed, waking up at the sounds of gulls cawing. Father and Jenny had already left the cabin, so I changed out of my nightgown into my light blue and grey coat. Slipping my boots on and attaching my sword to its scabbard, I left the cabin and made my way up onto the deck, weaving past other passengers, making my way to my family.

After the first day aboard The Prowler, things were quite calm. Father and I didn't encounter any more men like Marcil, but he played on the safe side and equipped me with my sword for the first time. I was never allowed to go near the sword unless I was training back at home, and now Father was letting me carry it around! I had really hoped I wouldn't have to kill, I don't think I would've been able to. Father also allowed Jenny to carry around her new dagger, but neither did she seem comfortable having it by her side.

Though we didn't encounter any more dangerous people, we did plunge through a storm that deprived my brain of sleep for two days. We made it out in the end thankfully, and I was able to rest my head again. The Prowler seemed to have taken considerable damage though; the sails were tattered, planks of wood were ripped from the hull and shards of the mast had broken off.

In my spare time, I had found a few stuffed targets I could practise my sword skills on. When the crowds and families would gather on the deck, I would sneak past Father and slash at the targets. It proved to pass time, and I think I improved my skills noticeably.

The thought of training secretly today brought a smile to my tired face. I had to wait for all the passengers to wake up before I could practise in private. In the meantime, I watched as more and more seabirds would fly overhead of the ship. I found it quite strange, as I didn't see any birds after we left Britain. In my sleepy state, I didn't comprehend what this meant. I saw Father walking off towards the captain of the ship, and thought, _this is my chance_. Just as I was about to dash away for the cabins, Father turned around and stared at me straight in the eye. I stopped in my tracks, and knew my face was reddening. It turns out he must've not figured out that I was sneaking off, because he returned straight after our moment and said nothing of what I was about to do. In fact, he actually said this; "Haytham, I have a surprise for you. The Captain has allowed it, so, I'm going to give you a climbing lesson to take you up into the crow's nest."

I was shocked at what he said, I hadn't expected that. He then led me to the edge of the deck, peering over the hull. He placed a foot on the ledge, and then the rest of his body, crawling his way over to the riggings for the main mast.

"C'mon lad!" he persuaded, "You won't lose your footing as long as you're careful!" I then took shaky steps onto ledge, and dragged my body across it. I sure hoped no one was watching, it would've been embarrassing. I then placed my hands on some rope and pulled myself up to Father's height then planted my feet down on the riggings. He climbed slowly with me, and my nerves started to fade away. I wasn't scared of heights, in fact I got quite a thrill out of it, so when I looked down I felt nothing but enjoyment when I saw how far away the deck was.

"Almost there," Father encouraged, grinning at my effort. I huffed, placed my elbows onto the plank above me, and lifted my body up into the crow's nest. I gave a whoop as I lay on my back, panting slightly. "There's still one more thing," Father laughed, and helped me up. He then pointed out over the sea, except…

"What do you see Haytham?" he asked after I gasped.

"Is that… land?" I replied, taking heavy breathes.

"Not just land. America, son."

We had finally arrived. My life in America had begun.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Past and the Present

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I wrote this and the epilogue on my phone, and it was very difficult to write large amounts. So I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you like this so far, thank you for the reads and reviews!**

* * *

_4th of April 2014_

[**Tina Levoche**]

"Ms Levoche, I would like to introduce you to the new Abstergo Entertainment building!" an employee greeted as I stood at the entrance.

"It certainly is beautiful," I replied, astonished, "And who are you?"

"I am Ms Davies, and I'll be your host." She extended out a hand, and I shook it. "Us members at Abstergo have recorded that you were working at the HQ two years ago when subject Desmond Miles appeared, is that right?"

I nodded in agreement, remembering that fateful day.

"Would you mind informing us on what you saw that day?" she continued.

"Well, I was with my friend Markus, who had started developing the Animus 3.0 when a man in a white hood entered the building. I believe that was Desmond, but he didn't seem like a threat at that stage. Markus looked up, and though he worked in the laboratories, he had experience with security. He ran over to block Desmond's way, taking off his coat and revealing security uniform. Mr Miles didn't hesitate as he lunged a hidden blade into his throat. I was too shocked to stay, so I ran out of the building, tears crawling down my face. I knew there was something dodgy with that place." I hesitated, yet after about ten seconds I continued talking. "I later heard that Mr Vidic was murdered, and later after that, Desmond had died while apparently saving Earth from an 'apocalypse'. I think it's a lie, of course."

She frowned slightly, and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all I know."

She lifted up her head, and her face softened. "Well, we have a surprise for you! Even though your friend died before the Animus 3.0 was finished, other staff were able to complete it. Now, we have some being imported to this building!" Ms Davies saw my puzzled look about the new technology, and changed the subject. "Do you have experience working in the Animus?"

"No, I haven't. I was just an employee that monitored the development," I answered.

She smiled, white teeth showing. "How about I take you to your work station where you can experiment with the Animus 2.0? We are at the end of working with The Golden Age of Piracy, and we'll be moving further into the 18th Century, to the American Revolution. For now, you can follow Edward Kenway's last years as we have enough footage of his youth life." Ms Davies beckoned me to follow her, and we entered this fancy looking elevator.

"Oh, here's your communicator. It's what we use for security measures, so only members can enter the upper floors. It also allows you to use your Animus, and talk with other members you meet," she said, handing me a touch screen device. It didn't seem too complicated. She then led me into this large room with small offices placed inside.

"This is where you'll be working." She pointed towards an office in the corner of the room. "There is a manual on how to use the Animus, but of course, you'd know how to use it since you helped with the development. Anyway, I'll catch up with you later since I have issues to attend. Good luck!" She then walked off to talk to other members, and I was left standing in my office, having no idea what to do. So I noted its features; it was small, a few metres in diameter, circular in shape, with a shelf to the left of the Animus station, and a workspace desk to the right. The Animus was a large computer screen, with a keyboard and a few accessories you placed on your body.

It then occurred to me that I was supposed to be experimenting with Animus 2.0 before I used 3.0, so I fitted on the gear and turned on the Animus with the communicator, apparently diving into the last memories of Edward Kenway.

_17th of January 1736_

[**Haytham**]

I placed my feet on the gangway, walking off The Prowler onto land for the first time in nearly two months. I expected forests and heat, but when I arrived I was greeted by snow and the bitter cold. Confused and dazzled, I asked Father, "Is this the Caribbean?"

He chuckled, and replied, "No son, this is Boston."

Boston. I had heard about this place. As I looked around, I saw British officers all over the town, and citizens at markets and stalls purchasing with the little coin they had.

"Why are we here?" I questioned.

"I thought it might be a better choice to have a break from sailing. So, we'll stay here for a few months, then we'll sail again south to the Caribbean," he beamed. I liked that idea; I had enough of rocking endlessly on a floating chunk of wood. We walked along the icy soil, leaving behind visible footprints. Even though the weather was devastating, the town was alive, buzzing with activity. There was much more space on the streets in America than in Britain. There was also so much livelihood - back at home, I hardly socialised and there weren't many citizens passing by Queen Anne's Square. Here, there were children roaming around, mocking at adults and playing with the animals. Maybe I'd be given that privilege too.

"Where will we be staying, Father?" He looked down at me, and smiled.

"By the looks of it," he said as we passed by some locals talking of a new tavern, "There's a tavern nearby that goes by the name of the Green Dragon."

I watched him ask the locals where he could find the tavern, and they kindly pointed in the general direction. Father thanked them, and he headed off, with me trailing closely behind and Jenny a bit further back.

"They say the Tavern is owned by a man called William Douglass. He'll offer us a room to take home at."

While Father said that, I stared ahead at the sign not that far out of my vision. There was a picture of a green dragon on it.

"Ah, here we are!" Father beamed as we passed it. I heard Jenny huff from behind me. She obviously didn't like Father's optimistic personality. He opened and held the door for Jenny and I to walk in with our luggage, and closed it behind us.

"Welcome to the Green Dragon Tavern! My name's William, would you like to rent a room?" said a voice behind Father, who was still facing towards the door. Father whipped around to see a man similar of age as him.

"Aye, a room for three please." Father smiled and tossed some coin onto the bench top, waiting for William to take us to our room.

"I'm sorry sir, we only do singles and rooms for two. Maybe two of you could share a room and the other in a single?"

Father agreed, so William led us upstairs. "The rooms aren't neighbouring, but you should be fine," he said.

"Jenny, Haytham, you'll stay in the double room so you can look out for each other. I'll stay in the single."

And with that, Father left to his room. I was left standing next to Jenny, which felt slightly awkward. So I entered the room, leaving Jenny gawking at Father's decision. She was probably hoping for the single room. Father came out of his room, and so I trailed him downstairs.

"Son, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to socialise with children your age. So how about I let you loose? As long as you don't wander far from the tavern, you're free to roam!" he grinned, and took a swig of his gin.

I took shaky breaths when I stepped outside. It was the first time I was granted... freedom. I was never allowed to leave the premises of my home, but here I was, given the choice to wander the streets of Boston. I heard the door clunk behind me, and so a craned my neck to see Jenny standing at the door.

"Oh great," I said sarcastically. She snorted in reply, and pushed me away to walk by herself. Didn't bother me, I spent more than enough time with her on The Prowler, and so I watched her walk off into the distance.

While Father was drinking and Jenny was doing whatever she did, I decided to sit on a crate, glancing over at the younger boys playing around. I thought that maybe I should mix with them, but I decided just to watch for now. I didn't really know how to socialise. I grew bored of their tiresome games, so I decided to go for a stroll and observe my surroundings. The street that the tavern was on was at the northern end of Boston, so I guessed that would be the area I had to stay at. There were a few stalls and shops open as the evening struck, but nothing caught my eye... except the general store. Through the windows, I could see on the walls hanged various types of swords and pistols, and it took my breath away. I went inside for a closer look at the weapons. Some of them were very beautiful and delicate looking.

"Someone your age shouldn't be looking for weapons, boy," said the shopkeeper.

"Sir, they are beautiful. I was only looking," I stammered.

He laughed. "They are a beauty, aren't they?"

I swallowed. "I best be on my way now."

"Ah, will I see you around mate?"

I nodded, and left the shop quickly. All I had on my mind was that one gorgeous sword. It shined beams of pure light and its shape was just perfection. Its hilt was leather bound and flecks of gold were visible on the bronze handling. I hoped it would still be for sale when I out grew my small sword I adored.

It was getting dark, and the sun started to disappear, along with some of the children. I saw Jenny heading towards the direction of the Green Dragon Tavern. She was leaning on someone's shoulder, staggering slightly. I heard her yelps of excitement as the other person - a man's voice - laughed. I gave her a disgusted look, even though she couldn't see my expression from her distance. She wasn't a person that was into love and relationships, but it seemed like she'd found a man, or a boy. I couldn't tell. I turned away towards the tavern and entered. I found father bellowing in laughter on the stool, and a crowd of men had also joined him. They had all been drinking, and the alcohol created a strong stench in the air.

I sighed, and frowned at how 'subtle' my family was. It was then Jenny burst through the door, giggling as a man held her back. He looked about Jenny's age, in his early twenties. He wore a black tricorne that held a nest of dirty brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He had dark green eyes, but his other facial features weren't too noticeable.

"Father, this is Jack," she hiccupped, and he carried her up into Jenny and I's room after greeting my father. I reddened in anger at the thought of him staying in my room. So I was practically forced to stay downstairs, watching Father have the time of his life while I groaned in boredom every time he ignored me. Eventually, I snoozed off, and it was hours later when I awoke to Father holding my arm and shaking me.

"Haytham, wake up! You can't sleep here!" he laughed. I couldn't understand my surroundings. I was lying face first on the wooden floor, and there was darkness all around me. I saw little flickers of light in the distance, which I soon recognised as fiery candles. Father then dragged me up to my feet, and held me up until I regained my coordination. The men had left the tavern, and now the stools had no one sitting on them. William was locking the front doors. Apparently it had just clocked over midnight.

Father tried opening the door to my room, but it was locked.

"Jenny!" he yelled.

She giggled, "The room's taken!"

"Hmm, she must've been drinking too," Father thought aloud. "Orright, you can sleep with me son."

I couldn't really care less, I just wanted to go back to sleep. So I crawled into bed with Father and as he pulled the sheets over us, I laid my head on his chest and fell straight back to sleep. I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes into my nightgown.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Templar

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I didn't realise how short it was until I posted it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_20th of January 1736_

[**Haytham**]

I awoke with a thud on the ground, a sharp pain spreading through my back like lightning. I hissed, arching my back as the pain dulled. I had woken Father up with my fit, and he rolled over to see me lying on my back, grimacing.

"I'm fine," I lied through gritted teeth. I managed to get up after the ache subsided, and I headed for the door. I had no idea what I would do today, but I felt a rush to get out and explore. I heard my stomach growl at me, and I winced as I felt hunger pinching at my insides.

"Father, when do we eat?" I asked awkwardly, trying not to demand food but at the same time ensuring that it would be soon.

He chortled, and replied with, "Soon lad! I'm only just waking up!"

I dismissed my hunger and wandered out of the room, wondering how I ended up in Father's room again. Then it hit me. It was Jenny _again_. Her and Jack stayed in _my _room and I was forced to stay in Father's. I guess it was her way of saying she wanted the single bedroom. I groaned as I walked passed my former dormitory, hoping Jenny would hear me, and then dug around in my luggage for a new set of clothing. I changed into clean pants and shirt, afterwards draping my blue-grey coat over my shoulders.

I heard Father tumbling down the stairs after I made it to the bottom floor, and he held a pouch with quite some coin in it.

"Jenny seems to still be asleep, but we'll dine out on this beautiful morning!" he stated. I took the 'beautiful morning' part as sarcasm. If he looked outside, he would clearly see a frozen town. He then led me out of the tavern into the freezing cold, and we walked down the street for some time before the scent of fresh meat wafted to us. We found ourselves at a diner that served quality meat from hunters. The building was dubbed 'The Nightingale'. I later found out that the owners travelled from Scotland, and their daughter who died at the age of six was obsessed with the nightingale birds. It was a heart-warming story they told, and it definitely lightened up my mood from waking up with a throbbing back.

Father ordered a small proportion of venison for both of us that we were told was hunted and skinned this morning. I didn't believe the cook until she brought it out onto my plate and I had a taste of its beautiful flesh that just melted in my mouth. Father must've paid a load for a meal with that amount of perfection.

I should probably sum up what happened the last two days. First thing I woke up to on the first morning was Jenny stating that she never wanted to leave Boston, when only just twelve hours before she seemed to hate it. I was surprised in her change of attitude, but Father didn't bother with her. He said she could stay here in Boston but wished her good luck in finding welfare when we left for the Caribbean. I couldn't help but laugh at Jenny. I earned a slap from that.

Besides from Jenny's announcement, the days were fairly boring. Father and I explored Boston, and had even made arrangements to travel to New York in a few days time, but none of it was worth writing about in full detail.

[**Edward**]

After finishing our venison, Haytham and I wandered around the streets for a while longer, our full stomachs bringing smiles to our tired faces. We decided by then it was time to head back to the tavern so we could finish organising our trip to New York. Sauntering down the street, I saw a man rush off from the tavern with redcoats chasing after him, and a few aimed their muskets at him from the rooftops. Haytham stared wide-eyed as he heard the first gun shot, and then we both knew that the issue had become serious.

"That man!" shouted Haytham, "That's Jack, the one who was with Jenny!"

My head went light and straight away I dashed towards the Green Dragon Tavern. Haytham followed, his little agile legs keeping up with my bounding pace. I swung the door open to see William lying against the wall, breathing sharply and blinking non-stop. He was in the state of shock from a knife almost being lodged into his head. I saw the knife splintered into the wood inches away from his blubbering face. It was Jenny's jewelled dagger that I gave to her on The Prowler.

_Jenny?_ I thought, and I didn't waste any time leaping up the stairs and barging into her room. I choked for a second, breath escaping my lungs.

I found Jenny bound to a chair by rope, with blood gushing down her face. Her clothes were ripped, and her hair had been torn out at certain places. Her eyes didn't flicker.

"Jenny!" I yelled, my eyes getting misty. I shook her chair, hoping to get a response, but not receiving one. I placed my ear up against her mouth, and I could feel and hear shallow breathing, but she had been knocked unconscious. She was alive.

I lifted up one of her bloody arms, and I saw a symbol slashed into her skin. It resembled a cross. After years spent in the Caribbean opposing enemies and training to become unknowingly an Assassin, I knew exactly what this was. There was no denying that it was the Templar cross. They knew I was here now.

"Haytham, stay here," I growled. I had never spoken to him like that before. I felt guilty instantly, but I had no time to apologise to my shaking, speechless son. The last thing I saw of Haytham before I left was him almost in tears at the corruption around him.

I closed the door behind me and bolted down the stairs, lastly smashing through the door. My anger and grief overtook my senses, and all I could think of was revenge. It wasn't like when a thief grabbed Tessa's necklace and tried to run off with it, that wasn't something I could get revenge-driven over. But this, torturing my daughter and being a part of the Templar conspiracy was too much.

I climbed on top of the tavern; not giving a damn if anyone thought it was strange. The man, Jack, was too far out of my vision to see, but the redcoats were not. I saw the last of them scurrying out of sight as they headed inland to find the offender.

Using the rooftops, I raced towards the general direction of the last officers I saw until the buildings became too far away from each other and I had to travel by ground. I must've ran for a good ten minutes, and by the time I had to rest, my feet were aching too much. I had left Boston and was trailing the blood of countless men. Whoever Jack was, he had a talent for murder. What I expected from a Templar.

Ahead of me, I saw a dead body wearing the British uniform. His blood was still warm, which meant that the cold hadn't got to it yet. That also concluded that Jack was nearby and this was a recent kill. I said my prayers to this unknown man, then I scanned the area for the Templar, but all I saw were wild beasts.

I continued following the blood trail, but the further I walked away from Boston, the less blood there was. I strode ahead, the frozen forest taking over from where the houses were supposed to be. I became lost, and all hope of finding the Templar subsided.

"Jack!" I roared, frustration getting the better of me. Behind me, I heard a faint ruffle of the bushes, so I twisted around to be greeted by a fist.

"Edward Kenway," the violator sneered. "I've heard all about you. From your pirating days to your stand against Templars and siding with the Assassins." He had a strong American accent, and I knew it straight away as Jack's. I regained my balance and I spun around, fixating my stare on his jade green eyes.

"Your precious Jenny, is she safe?" he continued while smirking.

"How dare you!" I howled, feeling my blood boiling. "I swear to God, I will have you killed!" It was then when I unsheathed one of my rapiers and went to attack Jack, but he was already prepared. He countered my lunge and forced a fist into my left cheek. The taste of blood was present, and while wiping one hand over my lips, the other hand withdrew my second rapier. Jack did the same, but he owned only one sword that was coated in crimson liquid.

My rapiers pounced at Jack's chest, but he was much younger and agile than me, so he tiptoed away from the tips of my weapons. He also seemed to have a skill set equal to mine, so he overpowered me with his attacks. I countered them the best I could, but age was getting the better of me and so I drew back.

Jack didn't take this as a sign of mercy, but he didn't kill me. I saw a fist speeding towards my face when I fell to my knees. My last thought I had before he delivered a punch that knocked me out was Haytham dying by Jack's sword.


	4. Chapter 3 - Haytham's Fate

**AN: I spent over five hours writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy guys! I also re-edited all the previous chapters, so it should all be a-okay! Remember to review if you like what you read :3**

* * *

_21st of January 1736_

[**Haytham**]

Jenny's eyes never flickered open.

After William had regained himself from his state of shock, he walked up the stairs with shaky steps towards Jenny and I. He pushed open the door, and tried to scream at what he saw, but no words left his gaping mouth. I was sitting next to Jenny on chair I dragged from Father's room when he tottered into the bedroom. I saw his fear, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. His eyes welled up in tears, and then I felt streams falling down my cheeks.

Blood dripped from Jenny's wrists onto the wooden floor. I had a towel wrapped around her worse arm, and it was soaked in cerise liquid. William staggered over to where Jenny crumpled in her seat, bounded my ropes to the chair. He took one look at the wounds on her arms, and he shook his head vigorously while repeating, "No, no, no…"

He left the room, and returned a minute later with more towels to saturate the blood from Jenny's body. While he was gone, I was looking at the symbol cut into her arm. I had no idea what it was or what it meant, but I memorised that cross as cruelty and treachery. William and I then swathed Jenny's arms and face with the towels he brought. An officer opened the door as we were doing so, and asked if he should get a doctor. He was a nice man for asking, and both William and I replied with yes.

Five minutes later, we heard someone enter the tavern downstairs, and the next minute there was a doctor standing by Jenny's side.

"This will cost you a few pounds, but I will have it sorted out," the doctor mumbled as he weaved a needle through the limp body's flesh. When he sorted out Jenny's right arm, which had a small amount of cuts, he moved to the left and saw the symbol. He stared at it, puzzled, and asked if I knew what it was. I shook my head, and so did William, and so the doctor shrugged and continued stitching up Jenny's arm.

It was over an hour later when all the serious wounds were stitched up. The doctor didn't stitch her face, only her blood stained arms. He then asked us to cough up the coins. William was very generous to pay since I didn't have any money on me. After the doctor left, we brought some wet towels to Jenny and placed them on her body to wash off the dry blood. After this procedure, we laid Jenny on her bed, and close the door, letting her heal in her unconscious state alone.

By then, it was midday, and all I could do now was worry about Father. He told me to stay at the tavern, but he had been gone for quite some time. I thought he would be back by noon, but I held my hopes too high.

That was all yesterday.

Last night I became very panicked and paranoid. I had received a letter informing me of my Father's whereabouts. The letter didn't say the sender, but it had a symbol on it. The exact same that was etched in Jenny's skin. Whoever those people were, they were blackmailing me to come to them with some sort of journal. I had no idea what they were talking about. I remember Father telling me he had something valuable with him when we were sailing, but a journal isn't valuable in my opinion. But it had to be if they were going to murder my father if I didn't bring it. They told me to give them the journal at the place where the town borders the forest. Earlier this week, Father and I travelled around Boston's borders, and there was a building near the edge of the forest that we passed. I supposed that's where Father was being held.

I rummaged around in Father's luggage for the journal, and while I was doing so, I came across a pair of metal bands, I think. They were cylindrical in shape, but hollow. I think they were supposed to be worn. After observing the strange equipment, I looked around in his room for the valuable item, and it was then I finally saw it. I was searching his bedside drawer, and in the second compartment there was three books. I checked the first two, but they didn't seem to match to the genre 'journal'. One was about Queen Anne, which everyone knew about, and the other was about foods in Britain. The last book underneath the other two was different though. It was scribed in a different language, and some the pages looked like they were decoded. The front cover was a rusty brown, and had a strange symbol on it, different from the cross I saw earlier that day. It was the shape of an 'A', but without the line crossing between it horizontally. Instead, the line that was missing was underneath the shape, curving slightly.

When I found the journal, I made plans to go find Father today and give the book to the strange man, who I presumed was Jack. After a fretful and sleepless night, I packed a rucksack with the journal, an apple and the gear I found last night in Father's luggage. I also attached my sword to its sheath, just in case.

I slipped into Jenny's room to see how she was going, but she hadn't moved an inch since the day before. I suspected she was still unconscious. I made my way downstairs and greeted William. He smiled and offered me some breakfast. My stomach grumbled, but I said I was fine. He tipped his tricorne at me and bid me farewell, even though I only told him I was venturing around Boston. I didn't tell him I was looking for my Father.

I then left the tavern, and took a whiff of the fresh air outside. I hoped that Father wouldn't be murdered before I made it to his whereabouts. I bounded on the streets and alleyways, rushing towards the border as efficiently as I could without grabbing too much attention. Some people I ran by cursed as I almost pushed them over and shouted at me to be more careful. I didn't dare heed their warnings; I had no time to spare. Plus, children are meant to be reckless, so it would seem normal enough for me. I did slow down slightly so I could chomp on my apple, but once I finished it I sped up again.

It was about fifteen minutes later when I reached the border of Boston. I saw the homes disappear one by one and the forest took over, along with the snow. But one building still remained. I breathed in unsteadily, and took slow steps towards the front door. I knocked my knuckles twice, and a few seconds later an elder man of about Father's age opened the entrance.

"D'you have the journal?" he grunted with a slight American accent. I nodded, and he told me to give it to him.

"Where's my father?" I demanded.

"Just give us the damn book and you'll get your father back," he leered back.

"I want to see my father."

"Give me the bloody journal!" he boomed as he took his sword out and lashed it out at me. "If you don't, both you and your father die right now."

I lifted my hands up in defence and defeat, and turned around to take the journal out of my bag. I don't what made me do it, but I thought of my father locked up, abused just like Jenny, and I withdrew my sword and with a flick of my sword it was in the elder man's stomach. I couldn't control my violent rage, and he dropped his sword and sagged to the ground, stifling his cries of pain with great effort.

I gave him a horrified look and my insides squirmed at what I had done. But I had no time to lose, so I entered the building by stepping around the dying man, and walked in cautiously. Peering around a corner, I found Father sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. Jack was standing behind him, a knife held at Father's throat. He stared wide-eyed at me, while Jack just sneered.

"Hand the journal over, and no one dies," the violator laughed madly. I forced down a lump in my throat, and reached into my bag once again. This time I didn't unsheathe my sword, but I took out the journal with strange 'A' shaped symbol on it.

"Now place it on the table right there and your father lives," chimed Jack.

"Don't do it Hayth-!" Father was about to say, but was cut off.

"Shut it old man!" Jack pushed the knife into his skin slightly, and blood began to trickle down Father's neck. I had to give him the journal, I couldn't let Father die, so I placed the journal down on the table, and lifted my hands up.

"Now let him go!" I growled slowly. Jack laughed manically again, and he took his knife away from Father's neck. He bent down slightly to cut the rope from Father's hands – or so I thought.

Time went in slow motion as Jack looked at me, smirked, and thrust the knife through the seat and into Father's back.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late and I knew it. Father lurched in his chair, and then slumped back, making gurgling noises. Jack reached for his gun, but before he could aim and shoot at me, I pulled out my sword and threw it at him like a spear. My mind spun and I had no idea what I was doing, and when the sword slipped out of my grip, it sliced my hand a little. But it was nothing compared to the damage it caused Jack. The sword flipped around in the air and plunged straight into his shoulder, and he bellowed in agony. He fell onto his back, and without a second to spare, I ran over and jumped onto him and drew the sword out of his shoulder, only for me to thrash it back into his chest. His eyes rolled back and blood spurted out of his mouth and wounds.

I left him immediately and bent down by Father's side.

"Father!" I cried, tears gushing down my face and splattering onto his chest. But I received no reply, not even a gurgle. He didn't even blink, and it was then I knew he was gone. I fell to my knees in his pool of blood, and leaned my head on his chest. I sobbed, my face wet with my tears, and all I could say was, "I'm sorry…" I kept repeating it until it had no meaning anymore. I managed to stand up after I lost my words, and walked over to Jack and heaved my sword out of him. I placed it in its scabbard, and said my prayers. Not to Jack, of course, but to Father. I couldn't call for help, the officers would find the other dead bodies and pin their deaths on me. I would be chucked in jail, or even be hanged. So I had to leave Father in this building. I grabbed the journal and as I departed the building I found the elder man was now dead at the doorstep. I said a short prayer to him, as he didn't deserve to die unlike Jack.

I couldn't return to Boston, but I couldn't just wander out into the forest without any food or preparations. So I hid my blood covered, sheathed sword under my coat, and ran off back to the tavern. I had to be as quick as possible before any officers found the bodies and I was sentenced to death. When I arrived at the tavern, I didn't enter by the door because I couldn't let William know I was back. So I scaled the building, and for the first time, I tried to climb it. I pretended it was like the riggings on the ship, and I took step by step up the building, placing my hands and feet wherever possible. I reached Father's window quickly enough to not raise any suspicion, and struggled to get inside. Before when I dug around Father's bedroom for the journal, I found a coin sack filled to the rim with money. I packed that inside my rucksack, along with another pair of pants, a shirt, and an oversized coat that belonged to Father.

I slipped back out the window, and found that getting down was harder than getting up, but I managed. People by now were staring at me, and I dashed off towards the general store I was at a few days before. The shopkeeper instantly recognised me, and greeted me with a cheerful hello. He saw the bag of coins I had, and asked, "Ah, you here to get a new sword?"

I had forgotten about the sword, but I couldn't waste precious money on weapons at that moment. I shook my head, and replied, "I need a few supplies at the moment. Would you happen to sell any meat?"

"Yes I do. It's raw though, you'll have to cook it yourself." I thought for a minute what meat would be easiest to cook, but I had never cooked anything before in my life, so I couldn't know for sure. So I decided on affordable meat and chose hare.

"Is that all, young sir?" he asked politely.

"That's all, thank you!" I rushed out of the shop and stuffed the rabbit into my rucksack. I heard officers screaming at citizens about a murder of three men near the edge of the forest. I panicked, and hurried off towards the northern end of the forest, where it was denser with frost. Ten minutes later, I was far out of sight of civilians and settled deep in the forest. I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought staying in the forest was a good idea, but now I realised my mistake. I should have at least brought a blanket, but even that didn't cross my mind.

I kept trailing down the road, looking for signs of life or even an old shack I could make home at. I travelled for at least an hour, and the whole time my stomach was screeching at me. I was quite sure that to cook the rabbit meat, I had to start a fire. I didn't even know how to do that. I literally had no hope for survival out here, but it gave me a higher chance than having a noose around my neck. Giving up and just resting where I was had just came across my mind, but then in the distance I saw a faint glow. It picked at my interest, so I wandered ahead, twitching with anticipation. I prayed that it would be a fire, and as if God heard my prayer, it was indeed a fire.

There were two men sitting around the fire, having a laugh casually about topics that I couldn't hear. Both of the men wore robes. One of them looked up from the fire and saw me, then smiled. The other copied him once he gazed over at me. My legs gave way and I tripped into the snow not too far away from them. They jogged through the snow towards me, but I was up before they reached me.

"Hey, are you alright kid?" one of them asked. I nodded, too worn out to talk.

"Why are you so far out in the forest? Where are your parents?" the other man questioned. He had a deeper voice and a British accent. I stared at him, and then switched my gaze to the other one. I didn't know if I should tell them, so I murmured, "I travelled here with my Father, but he's… dead." I struggled to say the last word, and my eyes misted slightly, so I looked down at the ground.

Both of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

"When did he die?" the British one asked. _Oh no_, I thought. _They know I killed those men_.

"Urm… A few weeks ago!" I stammered. One of them then took hold of my arm, but it was a firm yet gentle gesture.

"We need to know the truth. Are you sure he died only a few _weeks _ago?" the non-British one interrogated. I didn't say anything for a while, but then I finally managed to say something.

"Please don't take me to be hanged, I'm only a child!" I squeaked. I didn't understand why, but both of them laughed.

"We're not going to take you to the soldiers!" the British man assured, still chuckling. The other man then stopped laughing like something had dawned on him, and hit the British man on the back of his head.

"Moses! This must be Kenway's son!" he whispered harshly. The British man, who must be Moses, widened his eyes at me.

"Yes, it has to be," he enquired. He then turned to me and bent down to my height. "My name is Moses and this is my friend Henry. What is your name boy?"

"Haytham," I replied slowly. "Who _are_ you people? How do you know about my father?"

"It doesn't matter for now," Henry assured. "Did you kill those men?"

I reddened, and nodded. Moses placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Those men were bad people, and you did what was right."

I gave them a quizzical look, and then Henry said, "And it is our duty to look after you now that your father is gone."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you!" I huffed but they didn't need to answer me. I looked at their robes, and on their belts was a symbol, an 'A' shaped symbol.

"Th-th-that symbol!" I stammered. I hesitated, figuring out my words, but instead dropped my bag on the ground and dug around it. I then pulled out the journal, and showed them the exact same symbol on the front cover. "What does it mean?" I insisted.

"Whatever you do, don't show anyone that journal!" snapped Henry. I heeded his warning and shoved it back in my bag frantically. Moses lifted up his hand to Henry, silently telling him to calm down.

"It represents a group, a 'guild' you could say. Your father was a part of it," he comforted, showing he wasn't a threat. They then looked at each other, and Henry spoke up again, more calmly this time.

"To be safe, we will take you back to the group's home, and we'll take care of you."

"It will be a days ride until we arrive at the homestead, so how about you hop into the back of the carriage and rest?" offered Moses.

_Carriage? _I thought. But then I saw the horse driven cart behind their campfire, and I nodded. I followed the men to their campsite, and they fed both the horses an apple each.

"Oh, and if you're hungry, there's food in the back as well. You can help yourself!" Henry added to the silence. Just as I was about to enter the back of the carriage, I saw both men pull white hoods over their heads. I then remembered Father and how he'd used to do that. By then, I was sure that I could trust these men to an extent, so I slipped into the carriage and laid on the cushions placed there. On my right was a large hemp sack filled with different fruits, mainly apples and berries. There was a smaller sack half full of breads to my left. It took only one rumble of my stomach to send me into a feeding frenzy. The bread was somewhat stale, but it was still edible. Some of the berries were quite flavoursome too, and it appeared to be an enjoyable meal. And just as Moses suggested, I fell into a light slumber of vibrant dreams. Though my dreams were detailed and expressed, they were all of Father and Jenny.

All I could think of when I woke up was I would avenge my Father's death and Jenny's suffering, one way or another.


	5. Chapter 4 - Secrets

_21__st__ of January 1736_

[**Haytham**]

When I arrived at the homestead, Moses and Henry told me everything about Father's death. I finally understood everything; all the pieces suddenly fell in place and the puzzle was complete and no more. Moses told me about how they found the slaughter scene. Apparently there was four of the men from their guild – two of them being Moses and Henry. They were passing into Boston to trade supplies, and they saw the corpse lying in a pool of his own burgundy blood at the doorstep. The four of them investigated the scene, and found the other two bodies. The two unnamed men carried my father's body into their carriage and rode back to the homestead, while as Moses and Henry hid the remaining bodies in dense bush and snow. After disposing of the bodies, they headed into Boston and bought the supplies that I found in their carriage.

Well, I wouldn't say I understood _everything_. I still didn't comprehend what the cross symbol was, or why Father had to die, or who these men were, or the importance of the journal. But besides that, I was very pleased when I heard that the British officers weren't going to find the men I killed. I didn't deserve to be at death's doorstep by suffocating on a noose. I was only defending my family and myself… and yet I failed to save Father anyway.

It was then when Henry and Moses guided me out of the carriage and onto land once again. It was a small homestead, and some of the main house was undergoing repairs to make it larger, but it seemed like a place I could call home. Moses then left to help some other members, so it was up to Henry to look after me. He beckoned me over to a man of about 25 years of age, an introduced me to him.

"Hello sir, we have a new acquaintance for our homestead. This is Haytham, son of Edward Kenway," Henry chimed enthusiastically. The man looked shocked at the mention of my father's name. Henry then left us to it and entered the house.

"Pleased to meet you Haytham, my name is Achilles Davenport," he said while bending down to my height. I hadn't seen anyone quite like him before. He seemed to be a native of some sort, having dark skin compared to my white skin. I think the word for his race was Negro, but I couldn't be too sure. So I smiled, and replied with, "Thank you for taking me in Mr Davenport."

He chuckled slightly and responded, "You can call me Achilles. It is my duty to take in young _men _like you. After all, it is your destiny to become one of us."

_One of us? _I thought. I nodded, but he must've seen my puzzled expression, and he continued, "The secrets will unfold soon, and you will understand why it is you're here, and why your father trained you with swords." Ever since I was given my sword, I thought it was simply because Father had money and he wanted me to protect myself.

I then remembered Jenny, and how she was still by herself at the tavern with no one other than William to look after her.

"Okay sir. May I request one thing though? My sister, Jenny, was hurt by one of the men that I … killed, and she's still at the tavern. Would we be able to retrieve her?"

Achilles smiled wholeheartedly and signalled one of the men attending to the horses. He whispered something to him, and the other man nodded several times.

"Haytham, this is Joseph, and he'll transport Jenny here from the tavern, which I'm presuming is the Green Dragon?" Achilles half asked, half stated.

"Yes," I said to both Achilles and Joseph. The man I was just introduced to summoned a dark brown horse with a black mane and white socks, and pulled himself up. He tugged his hood over his head, and bowed his head at Achilles. Joseph then took off towards Boston.

"Come," Achilles said and escorted me over to the entrance of the house. There was so much I wanted to tell him, so much I wanted to show him, but I couldn't get my tongue to spit out the words or my hands to guide him to the objects in my bag. I followed him upstairs, and he opened a door for me.

"This will be your room," he affirmed. I walked in, placed my bag onto the bed and sighed.

"Achilles, I need to show you something. I need to know what it is," I breathed in monotone. He paced himself over to my bed and sat down, placing a hand on my shoulder and frowning slightly. I reached inside my rucksack and drew out two pieces of equipment that looked like wristbands. On both of them was the 'A' symbol.

"These belong to my father I assume, and they confuse me. What are they?"

Achilles stared at the objects I held, and he seemed to be confused too.

"I'm not sure how you obtained these, and as much as I would like to tell you what they are, I can't. Not yet. You won't understand until I give you more information."

"Then tell me more information!" I raised my voice and snapped. Why was everyone hiding so many things from me? Was it because I was young and 'vulnerable'?

"Haytham, you require patience," he sighed. "But I will tell you one thing – they are weapons. Keep them in your drawers until it's time that you'll need them. Soon, I'll teach you. Soon, you'll understand."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, and my anger resided. If I had to be patient, so be it.

"It is late, we'll perform the funeral for your father tomorrow, so you may as well get some sleep. You need it after what you've been through today," he said in his husky voice. He bided me to my room, and closed the door behind him. I heard him taking heavy steps down the stairs, and then all went silent. I took steps to the window, where darkness had eaten all that was outside so I couldn't see anything but little flickers of torches out on the field. I had no choice but to sleep, and so I changed into some clean clothes and snuggled myself in bed. It was hours before I closed my eyes and they stayed shut.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I heard mournful sounds soaring through the glass pane of my window. They were such emotional sounds, and at the same time so beautiful and moving. I could feel my heart slowing down and memories flashed back. I fought to stop myself sobbing, so I dug my face into my pillow. I was drowning in my own sorrow by the time I heard a soft knock on my door. I needn't reply and so Achilles helped himself in. I didn't dare look up, but the man understood what I was going through and left the room silently.

When I gathered my feelings together, I departed my room and went downstairs to meet five members of the guild surrounding a table. When they lifted up their heads and saw me, they walked outside to a grassed area in the court and Achilles gestured I should follow. And so I trailed their shadows to where a wooden box was being laid into a grave, and I knew instantly that my father was being buried.

Some of the men spoke about how they heard about Father's legacy, but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. At one stage, I heard one speaking about his pirating days, and how another pirate named Mary Read changed him to become _one of us_. It was mind-boggling some of the stuff they said, but in my grieving state, I didn't make sense of it.

Once the ceremony was over, the sixth and final member of the guild came galloping on horseback to the homestead with someone desperately clinging onto him. It was Joseph, with my sister, Jenny. She looked worn out and in immense pain. Joseph's steed reared once he stopped, and so he guided Jenny off the horse with precaution. Moses then hurried over to Jenny, and let her to give way on his shoulder. The two men helped her over inside, and Achilles wandered over to my side. He was staring with cold eyes at her non-bandaged arm with the cross symbol gash.

"They are truly horrible men," he hissed as the trio disappeared through the entrance.

"Who are?" I asked with curiousity and anger.

"The Templars," growled a man I had never seen before. It was then when Henry and the remaining two members of the guild surrounded Achilles and I.

"Samuel!" Achilles snapped at the man who spoke and so he crossed his arms in protest.

"He was going to find out sooner or later," he replied bluntly. Samuel was a bulky man, but in muscle and not fat. His skin had a light Spanish tone but he owned an American accent, which didn't seem to match up. He had a stern face, unlike Henry whose features were soft and comforting. The other member was a female with long black hair and white skin with dull green eyes. Her name was Sapphire.

"He didn't need to know now!" argued Achilles.

"Oh well, it's not like the word has meaning to him," Sapphire said with a Scottish accent.

"It does," I said grimly. "My father killed one a few months ago on the ship we travelled on to America, but he refuse to tell me." My voice boomed louder and louder. "Why will no one tell me? What in Lord's name is going on? I swear, if none of you tell me, I will find a 'Templar' myself and ask them, whether it kills me or not!" My arrogance was taking over, and I snarled the last few words. Sapphire and Henry back off a little, but Samuel and Achilles remained.

"The little guy has a temper," grunted Samuel.

"Very well," Achilles groaned. "Come inside and I'll explain as much as I can for now. Your age deceives you, and you'll need patience before you shall know everything."

He then left, with Samuel and Sapphire trailing behind him, but Henry stayed by my side.

"Everything will be okay, Haytham. Time will tell what happens next, and we'll hope for the best." He patted me on my shoulder and I huffed. Both of us then trudged over to the house and entered.

Henry then sat down next to Moses who was sitting next to Jenny and studying her wounds. He then pointed to the general direction of where Achilles was. It was a door that led downstairs. I pressed my palm against the doorframe, and opened the door and made my way down to the hidden room.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Haytham," said the familiar husky voice.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Animus

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter guys! Thank you sooooo much for the follows, favourites, and reviews :D I love you all, keep reading and reviewing! **

* * *

_22nd __of January 1736_

[**Haytham**]

"Welcome to the what?" I asked, dazzled. The room was completely dark for a few seconds, but eventually my eyes adjusted, and I saw a small, round desk in the middle of the wooden floor with four people standing around it. Achilles stood closest to the stairway entrance, with Samuel to his and the table's left, and Joseph to the right. Sapphire was standing behind the leader.

"The Brotherhood," Achilles repeated. "We are a small organisation located here in America, but there are many of us spread out about the world. We follow a creed different from most men and women, but that is our way. We are the opposite of the Templars, and it is our duty to make sure they don't control the world."

His little speech seemed to enlighten Joseph and Sapphire, but Samuel kept his grim expression. I, on the other hand, could feel my heart pounding in my chest, trying to tear itself out and spill to the world. Excitement was flowing through my veins, and I couldn't seem to contain it. This was all too much for me to cope. I was only a ten year old; I still had _some _childish attitude left in me.

"What is… _our _creed?" I queried, hesitating mid-sentence. Samuel chuckled deeply, and the four of them erupted into sniggers.

"At your age, you may not understand, and that is okay since you'll find out in the near future," Sapphire beamed.

"And so we do not confuse you, this is a shortened version of our creed," continued Joseph.

"Nothing is true," Samuel butted in.

"Everything is permitted," all of them chanted together. I stared at them in astonishment; what had I been dragged into? It was all too thrilling, and I giggled hysterically.

"Your training will start in a few days, and until then, you'll look after your sister," Achilles said hoarsely. "Now go."

I padded my way up stairs. _Oh gosh_, I thought. _Oh gosh, oh dear, oh lord_. What was going on? My mind was humming with questions, but I knew I'd have to wait at _least _a few days until I could receive answers. When I barged through the door, a faintly smiling Jenny and Moses with an arm around her shoulders greeted me, with Henry now taking a turn to study her wounds. He seemed very intrigued in the cross in her arm. _The cross. Wait a minute…_

"Welcome Jenny," I smiled, but rushed to continue. "Henry, that symbol? Is that the… Templars?" It took me a second to realise this is what I was supposed to hear from Achilles. Not only fifteen minutes before he beckoned me into his fancy room, saying he'd explain everything, and all I came out with was _'Nothing is true, everything is permitted'_. I gritted my teeth, and I started to calm down. Though I didn't receive answers from the other members, I knew I would get something from Henry.

Jenny's eyes flickered slightly at the mention of Templars. Henry gave her a quick look and lifted his chin up to meet my eyes. He gestured that I should follow him outside, away from Jenny who _supposedly_ knew nothing. He finally stopped in his tracks near a large tree, and rested his back against it.

"That symbol? Yes, that is the Templars sign. And the strange… er, 'A' shaped symbol? That belongs to The Brotherhood. To _us_," Henry finally answered. I rolled my eyes at the remark about the 'A' symbol belonging to us. I knew that.

"The Templars are our enemy, right? What does that make us?" I asked, wanting a different answer than 'The Brotherhood'. Henry smiled, and considered how he could answer.

"You shall find out soon, once your training commences," he said.

"Henryyyyy," I whined, but he was having none of it.

"Patience, young one, you'll get your answer soon," he chuckled, and winked. "C'mon, let's head back now." And so I followed him back to the house, with barely any answers to my countless questions.

"You stay here with Jenny," Moses said once we entered. He gave a quick look at Henry, and they darted downstairs with the other members. I turned around swiftly, and met with Jenny's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I began, but she held her hand up to shush me.

"It's okay, Haytham, it's okay…" she croaked, and then rested her head back and closed her eyes. I sat by her left, and examined her now bandaged wounds. The Templar cross was hidden underneath white fabric. With all her wounds covered up, she looked almost like she never took a beating. _Almost_. She still had a black eye and a small cut on her cheek, but it was healable easily.

I was confident that she was all right by herself, so I led myself upstairs and into my room where I could rest. So much had occurred today: Father's funeral, Jenny returning, and this 'Brotherhood' and Templars thing. It was all too much for me to take in for one day, so I shut my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

_8__th__ of April 2014_

[**Tina Levoche**]

_Apparently._

_Apparently I was exploring the memories of Edward Kenway._

But I wasn't. All I could remember was that I could see through the eyes of someone short, probably a young child. I was on a ship, staring out over the deck from near the captain's wheel. Then suddenly, the point of view changed, and I could see the child in third person. It was a young girl, and she was standing by the side of a blonde hair man with stubble. He wore blue and white hooded robes, with many holsters and belts attached to it. He had four flintlocks strapped to his chest, and two cutlasses by his side in his belt. On his belt was a symbol I recognised; the Assassin mark. That must've been Edward.

"Father, is that Britain over there?" the young girl chirped in her strong posh accent, and pointed towards the distant land ahead of them.

"Aye, Jenny. A day's travel and we'll finally reach our destination," he boomed. So I was Edward's daughter, Jenny. And at that moment, the Animus shut down, and I was dragged out of my seat. Ms Davies was by my side, giggling in excitement. I was pulled out of the Animus too fast, and I got dizzy and gagged to keep down the puke. Interchanging between the worlds at high speeds resulted in sickness.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"The Animus 3.0 has arrived!" she squealed happily.

"Didn't you say it would take a few days for it to be delivered?"

She looked at me blankly, expressionless. She then gulped slightly, and shifted uncomfortably in her stance.

"You've been in the Animus for four days now."

I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you take me out sooner?" I hissed. "Isn't it dangerous to stay in for too long?"

She ignored my question, and touched my hand lightly, wrapping her fingers around mine, where my hand was placed on the keyboard. She chuckled slightly, and heaved me up from my seat at the desk.

"C'mon, let's take the 3.0 for a ride!"

As soon as I stood up, I retched into the little bin beside my desk. I felt scrawny and weak as soon as I forced myself up again. Next I felt an unimaginable sensation to got to the toilet. Then I felt like I had a drought in my throat. It was too much for me to handle.

"I need… to eat… need to…" I couldn't finish off my sentence, and so I gagged again.

"Aw, poor baby," Ms Davies said, and lent me a helping hand. "We'll get you fixed up, and if you're up to it, maybe you could test the 3.0 later."

She helped me out of the office, and into the kitchen quarters. It wasn't much of a kitchen though, but there was a kettle and a small stove, with a pantry to the opposite with a small amount of food. Without saying anything, I rushed to the toilet that was next door, and did my business. I can't believe how long I stayed in the Animus. Why didn't Ms Davies take me out sooner?

I treaded my way back to the kitchen, and she didn't question where I had been. She had a cup of tea waiting for me. I sipped it gently, and my weariness began to slightly fade away. While we stood in silence, I took the chance to observe her looks.

She was average of height, and average of weight. I wouldn't call her chubby, but I wouldn't call her skinny either. She had short and straight brown hair that just went beneath her shoulders, a light tan that wasn't too dominant, glassy blue eyes, round cheekbones and full lips. I would call her pretty, definitely for her age. I was sure she was somewhere in her late twenties, possibly 28.

I, on the other hand, wouldn't call pretty. I had long black hair, with two red streaks in it on the left side, and I had a fringe the swept from the right of my face to the left. I had deep brown eyes with quite white skin, and slim cheekbones, and not so full lips. I was taller than average, and 22 years of age. I called myself average.

"Here, take this," she said, going serious for a moment. She handed me a croissant, and I nibbled at it. I was very hungry. It was then I realised her change of attitude. On the first day, she treated me like an employee, now she treated me like an old friend.

I smiled at her, and felt my energy rise up again.

"Ms Davies," I started, but was interrupted.

"You can call me Anya," she said. I looked at her, puzzled that she allowed me to call her by her first name.

"And I'm Tina, nice to meet you too," I laughed. "I'm ready for the 3.0."

She grinned, and grabbed my arm softly and pulled me along to a room away from the office. There were two machines, identical to each other. There were also two massive screens, on opposite walls to each other. There was a normal desk seat, but laying on the armrests were two gloves. On the desk, there were headphones and some goggles. The machines were attached to the back of the seat, and connected to the gloves and goggles. The headset was wireless.

"Desmond's DNA is in the Animus, so you can continue on your journey," Anya spoke up. She guided me over to the 3.0, and rested me into the office chair.

"Good luck, tell me what it's like."

"I will," I said, and placed the gloves on. They were larger than most gloves, and there were plenty of wires running along them. Next, I placed the goggles and headset on my head, and held the ON button on the machine by stretching my hand behind me. The last thing I felt before drifting out of this world was Anya lightly touching me on the forehead and sweeping my hair through her fingers.

* * *

It was the 28th of December 1735, when I warped into the Animus. It was several years since my last entry, and I could see that Jenny was all grown up. She was about my age. The first thing I noticed about 3.0 was that I had better control and mobility of the character, for instance, Jenny. Next I realised that the voice was much clearer to hear, and the graphics were absolutely perfect.

Jenny was reading a book when I came through, but I didn't quite catch what it was. Her father, Edward, was making a commotion outside of her bedroom. She furrowed her brow and stepped outside of her room, to see him scavenging through the room across from hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Damn. Nothing, just searching for my old rapiers," he said in an unhappy tone. Jenny didn't want to bother him anymore, and so went back to reading in her room. When she went to grab her book, she saw a note lying next to it.

_Reginald is a Templar. Beware. Don't let him fool you or your family._

Jenny stared at it, wondering where the note came from. It wasn't there before.

"Hello?" she asked nervously, her hands shaking slightly. She grabbed the note and walked out to Edward.

"Father? What is this?" she snapped, thinking it was from him. He snatched it from her hands and read it, frowning.

"Never seen it before. When did you get this?"

"Just then. I walked in, and it appeared there."

His eyes widened to the size of apples.

"No, no, no… Minerva?"

"Who's Minerva?" she narrowed her eyes, becoming confused. He rushed past Jenny, and into her room. There was another note.

_Edward. Get as far away from Reginald at once. Do not let him take Haytham._

Jenny's father shook uncontrollably.

"Minerva, tell me please, tell me what's happening?" he whimpered. Suddenly, the room glowed and space was warped itself.

That's the last thing I saw.

There was a bright flash.

My eyes flickered open to the real world.

Before I could adjust to my surroundings, I was launched forward from my chair.

I heard a whistling noise, like wind screaming.

That's all I remember.


	7. Chapter 6 - Why? Because Fate

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I couldn't wait to write this so it might be kinda rushed in your opinion o.e Anyway, thanks for the reads and reviews! Love you guys!**

* * *

_8__th__ of April 2014_

[**Anya Davies**]

I couldn't help myself. I had to run my fingers through her hair. She wouldn't know anyway, she was already in the Animus. Her hair sent shivers through my body as I brushed it behind her ear. Sighing, I turned around and trudged back to the kitchen to make myself another tea. I sipped at my hot beverage, wondering what it would be like.

_What would what be like? What are you on about?_

_Fuck you, Anya. _

These were general thoughts I had everyday.

But then I heard a strange noise, like a loud whistle. Then _BANG_. It came from the room where the 3.0 was.

_Tina._

My heart jumped in fear, and my legs went stiff. Blood pumped twice as fast through my body, and I felt a sudden adrenaline rush. I dashed over towards the room where the strange noises came from, and I was stapled to the ground in sheer terror when I reached the doorway. Tina's body was twisted in unimaginable angles, spread over the desk in front of the 3.0. There was a dark pool of blood underneath her head and I could see a savage gash on her brow.

"Tina!" I screamed, but she didn't stir. I ran over to her, legs shaking, and lifted up her torso, trying not to be distracted by her breasts.

_Not the time, faggot._

She was unconscious, but how? What happened? Some of the staff must've heard my cries, as they came rushing in. Two males I didn't know the name of walked in, and bent beside her body. They saw the blood puddle, and didn't hesitate to carry her out of the room. They craned their necks to look at me, and shrugged. I saw Tina's limp body exit the 3.0 room, and I felt myself too go limp.

"Make sure she gets the best treatment," I croaked before the men couldn't hear me anymore. They looked at me shiftily, and walked away.

I hated how easily I got attached to workmates. _God dammit. _I was then sparked by curiousity, and entered the security room for the 3.0. I replayed the footage of Tina's time in the Animus, and the first thing I saw was me stroking Tina's hair. I gulped in embarrassment. I would have to delete this when I was finished. I then watched the video clip from the 3.0 on one screen with the surveillance video of Tina on another.

"What the fuck?"

_27__th__ of January 1736_

[**Haytham**]

Today was the big day; Achilles was prepared to begin my training, after spending the last four days looking after Jenny. Her wounds were improving, and they were starting to scar up, and she was no longer falling in and out of unconsciousness. I think we even bonded a little, which was quite amusing since Jenny and I never got along. I guess Father's death brought us closer, even though I was much more fond of Father than she was.

I remember on the night of the 24th, I could hear her drifting in and out of sobs in the room next to mine; it was sort of distracting, and I let myself feel sorrowful as well. I told myself, "_Don't cry, Haytham. Be strong. Please don't cry."_

I cried. I wept. I drowned in sorrow. I couldn't help myself, heartache kept stabbing me when I was alone, and it was too much to bear. I missed Father, I wanted him back, and I wish I could've saved him. Why did that bloody journal have to exist?

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes were red and puffy, and Jenny knew that I too grieved over Father. That was the first time we had ever hugged before. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, and kept me close while I leaked a few more tears into her dress. After that, I helped clean her wounds with Moses, who was also looking after her. He seemed rather affectionate to her, and I think he may fancy her.

By the 26th, yesterday, she was at full health once again, and she explored the homestead with me. It was a massive place, I must admit, and I found the training grounds behind the mansion. There were several stuffed targets, or so-called dummies, to practise on, and I was tempted to draw my sword out but I couldn't with Jenny there. _One more day_, I thought. I was so excited for my training to begin.

After exploring the homestead, Jenny and I headed back to the house, and we had a small chat.

"You know that Reginald is a Templar?" she asked me, growling at his name. _Reginald? What? No!_

"How!?" I exclaimed. I loved Reginald; he was like my second father.

"And Father was going to make me marry him," she snarled. I could now understand why she hated him so much. I never knew a man like Reginald could be a horrible man like a Templar. I guess he was hiding who he truly was.

Jenny and I didn't really talk anymore than that, and so the day turned to dusk, which turned to night. I didn't really see any of the members yesterday, other than Henry and Moses. I had bonded quite well with those two, and I knew I could rely on them, so I guess Achilles sent them to look after Jenny and I while they had their meetings downstairs. Last night, I didn't cry, and that felt like an achievement to me. My grief had finally subsided, and I could continue my life without feeling like I was going to break down at the thought of Father.

I woke up early this morning and I couldn't contain my excitement. The other members were asleep besides Achilles, who I found practising his skills on the dummies I found yesterday. He wasn't using his swords but his fists. Or it seemed like his fists, though his hands never even grazed the hemp skin of the dummies. I saw something flick out of his wrists every time he flung his arms at the targets, and it reminded me of the wristlets I found about a week ago.

"Achilles!" I called out with delight. I was glad that he was out here, and I could finally start my training. He looked surprised when he saw me rushing over to him.

"What are you doing up so early?" he questioned.

"Because training starts today!" I beamed, yet he chuckled.

"Very well, young one, let's commence your training."

I was shocked at what he meant by training. He stopped attacking the dummy, and gave me a sneaky look. He sprinted over towards a tree, and instantly climbed up it. _What?_

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Achilles grinned.

"How is _this _training?" I scowled. He perched in the tree, the tail of his robes hanging over the branch, giving me a goofy smile, which was very unexpected from a person like _him_.

"You shall find out. Now come on Haytham!"

I sighed and made my way over to the tree. It was quite easy to grip on, so my fingers found grooves quite effortlessly, and I was able to pull myself up.

_Remember your climbing lessons, Haytham. Remember when you climbed up that mast on The Prowler? Climb like that._

Just as I went to reach the branch that Achilles sat upon, I slipped, and fell a few metres. I hit the ground with a grunt, and burst out in hysterical laughter. Every time I hurt myself, I had a habit to laugh it off, even if I were in pain. My mentor jumped from his position, and landed by my side. He offered a helping hand, and I regained my balance.

The day continued throughout like this, but every now and then another member/mentor joined us, and I guess today was just a climbing lesson. I don't know how far we travelled by tree, but I remember not being able to see the homestead anymore, and coming across redcoats. By the time our training was done for the day, and we arrived back at home, it was close to dusk. My body ached in more than ten different places, and I needed a well-earned rest. While I laid on my bed, I fiddled around with the wristlets. They were a bit big for me, but I think I understood what they were. Achilles already told me that they were weapons, and I think I found the part that would count as a weapon. There was a silver-ish blade hidden underneath black material, and I think that's what I saw Achilles eject from his hand. I was eager to learn how to use them.

I heard a knock on the door, and I called out that they could come in. My mentor walked in carrying a case, and I could see a faint orange glow coming through the opening. I stared in awe, and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, consumed by my curiousity.

"Fate, Haytham," Achilles responded. He opened the case, and inside laid an orange ball. It had strange markings, and a dim glow.

"What _is _that?"

He didn't respond, but placed the object in my hand. Suddenly, the whole room disappeared, and unknown scenes of history surrounded me. At least I thought it was history, as the pictures looked strange and out of this world. There was a man in a large room that had glowing blue walls. He held a necklace in his hands, and was placing it up to some sort of statue or wall. Then the animation ended and a woman appeared in front of me. She was slightly opaque, almost like a _ghost_.

"W-w-who are you?" I whispered.

"I am Juno. You have been an item to us for some time, and we will keep using you this way, Haytham. We need you for the future, and this will be your fate. Besides that, we have foretold a revolution, and you are to be a part of it."

She might as well have been talking gibberish to me since I understood nothing.

"I don't get it," I queried, very confused.

"For the future to survive, you must be a part of this journey. We made you take part in this expedition by slightly altering your life. If we didn't interfere, you wouldn't be here right now, and we couldn't risk that." Images started to animate around me, and I saw war, and gunfire, along with death. It was quite scary for me.

"Time will tell, and soon you will realise your importance on this world. But there's one thing before I leave; you must find the amulet." A picture of the necklace I saw the man earlier holding animated to life, similar to before. "If you do not, this will never happen. When you find it, fate will guide you to me."

Juno then disappeared into her surroundings, and I saw pictures of the Templar and Brotherhood symbols. What did it all mean? Who is Juno? Were my questions ever to be answered?

The orange glow then dimmed away, and I could see Achilles again. The ball then disintegrated in my hands, and I was left with nothing.

"What did it all mean?" I inquired.

"I wouldn't know, it's your own story to find out," Achilles said huskily. "Come along, don't let it frustrate you too much. Let time tell what will happen."

Why did Juno interfere with my life? What would've happened if she didn't?

Then it clicked in.

_I would've become a Templar with Reginald_. What would've happened if I became a Templar?

Countless questions flew around in my head, all remaining unanswered.

_Why, why, why?_

_Because fate._

* * *

**Ooh, so what do you think about this chapter? Feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 7 - How to Destroy Mankind

**Sorry for the long wait! I've kinda hit a writer's block, but I'll manage! Thank you all for reading TCE so far, it means a lot to me! Send in your reviews if you have some ****criticism or compliments or just questions!**

* * *

_8__th__ of April 2014_

[**Anya Davies**]

I couldn't comprehend what I saw. One second, there was Tina, silently sitting in her chair. The next, she was flung out of her chair by a deadly force I cannot name. There was a bright flash, and then a spot in mid-air became black and warped it's surroundings, like some sort of _black hole_. Pieces of paper went flying everywhere, like there was a tornado blowing around in the room. A second later, it was all gone, and Tina was lying on the desk in her own pool of blood.

What the fuck happened?

I also watched the clip of what Tina saw in the 3.0. It was difficult to understand what was going at first, but when I heard the old man shout out, "Minerva!" I felt my heart pound.

_No, it couldn't be. _

I wasn't able to tell what actually happened, since the minute the character and old man walked in, the video crashed on itself. I was curious as to why this happened to the 3.0. Maybe it had a malfunction? So I left the two 3.0s in the room, and went back to my office, where I had a 2.0. I thought I could re-locate the DNA we had used to follow Edward's memories, and go forward in time to when they were living in England. Surprisingly, I had succeeded. I was very grateful our technology allowed us to do that nowadays.

And so I followed the memories of Edward Kenway for an hour or so, but I got completely different results. On the 28th of November, I didn't encounter any First Civilisation people, or even Edward recalling about Minerva. What was going on? I continued through the days, eventually into December 1935, just to make sure that maybe the Minerva scene was on another day. In fact, I found something even more interesting than this Minerva shit.

On the night of December the 3rd, the house was guarded with two hired men, awaiting an attack. Edward was tensing and striding around his house. He must've heard a gunshot of some sort, or a horse carriage possibly since there was one hanging around outside, and then he snuck downstairs. Before he could reach the bottom stairs, five masked men rushed in with muskets, flintlocks, cutlasses, rapiers and axes. A young boy ran in behind them, frightened expression visible.

_He must be Edward's son._

Edward fought like a warrior, but his old age was catching up on him, and he was bested when he turned his back to one. The memory then died, and there was nothing left to see. The DNA thread had ended. Or had it? Why was the 3.0 showing different images to the 2.0?

_Probably a malfunction. _

But why, why, why?

It made no sense, and I wasn't scientist. I couldn't figure it out, and I didn't plan to at the moment. But I had to show _someone _the black hole thing. Yet of course, with my ignorance, I just blew this whole case off anyway. Besides, no one would find out; I deleted the footage.

And that's the story of how Anya Davies destroyed mankind.

_Fuck you, Anya._

_27__th__ of January 1736_

[**Jennifer Scott**]

I heard the door in the room next to mine creak open at the early hours of the morning, and I assumed it was Haytham. That boy was always restless and impatient, so I wasn't surprised when I lumbered towards the window and I saw Haytham bounding over to Achilles. I chuckled slightly, and went back to rest in bed, but I couldn't get back to sleep. Instead, I kept getting distracted by the cross on my arm.

_Reginald did that to you, Jenny. _

I still can't believe that Father was going to make me marry him. I had heard of the bad things he'd done, and I refused to show any love or mercy for men like him. And then I found out that he was a Templar. I had known for quite some time that Father was an Assassin, but I never knew of Reginald being his nemesis. I must say, it definitely wasn't unbelievable that he is a Templar. The day a found out, I never backed down to believing it as a false fact.

Hours later, after lying in bed for so long, someone knocked quietly on the door.  
"Come in!" I called out, and a man in robes walked in holding a tray with breakfast on it.

Moses.

"I thought you would like to eat, since you haven't been out of bed since last night," he said with his sweet Brit accent. I guess I sort of liked Moses, though I was too scared to love again after what happened with Jack. Of course, I could trust Moses since I knew the Assassin's were on my side and would never lay a harmful hand on me.

He ambled over to my bed, and placed the tray on the small table next to me. He guided his hand over the bed sheets, and towards my left arm, the one with the Templar cross in it. He always seemed interested in examining my arm, and I couldn't quite understand why.

But this time, he didn't look at my arm and the Templar Cross and instead crawled his hand up towards my shoulder and left it there.

"It's midday, and I'm about to head off to help mentor your brother in his first day of training. Would you like anything else before I leave?" he asked politely. I felt my heart miss a beat as his accent soothed my mind. I wanted him, right there and then. But I refused to jump into anything. So I stood up weakly and wrapped my arms around his chest and back, and pulled him into a soft and long hug. I could feel his muscles tensing from my body leaning against his. He was quite a tall man, and my head just reach his shoulders, which allowed me to comfortably rest my face against him. He too then wrapped his arms around me, and I felt his fingers stroke my hair lightly. I smiled into his chest, and he gripped me harder.

After a long hug, he pulled away and looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. He looked so sweet and innocent, but I knew he was a killer.

_A killer fighting for peace._

"That's all. You may now continue with your day," I said, beaming. He nodded once, and took slow steps out of my room and closed the door. I took my time munching on my food, which was some sort of meat and fruit. A little while later, I lied down on my bed again, and sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about Moses; he was such a lovable and charming man. I kept thinking about him until my daydreams transitioned into real dreams.

I was awoken probably hours later when I heard the door downstairs slam open and shut. I wearily got up and looked out of the window where I saw Moses and the other Assassins gathered outside chatting about God knows what in the darkness of the oncoming night. Achilles and Haytham weren't there though. I guessed it was them two who came inside the building.

Only ten minutes later, I was greeted by a heavy knock on my door. I assumed it was Moses and giggled.

"Come in!" I called out, but who walked in wasn't whom I expected. Haytham stood there, his eyes wary and his lips pursed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just saw something, and I don't understand what it _is_. I thought maybe you could help me comprehend what it means," he grunted. God, for his age, he was very good with his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Achilles showed me something. He placed some sort of glowing orb in my hands, and suddenly everything around me disappeared, and all these moving images in an orange hue whirred everywhere. Then this ghost-lady appeared, and she talked about me playing a part in a so-called revolution."

I think my heart almost leaped out of my chest when he mentioned a ghost-lady.

"What is this lady's name?"

"Juno."

I felt my lungs tighten and breathing suddenly became a difficulty.

"I've met her before, back in London with Father," I muttered. The mere mention of Father was putting me under pressure, and I could see Haytham shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye.

"She said a few words, after Father rushed in yelling, 'Minerva!' I don't know who Minerva is, but I can tell you, this was definitely not her. I remember the celestial saying, 'I am Juno. Keep Haytham away from Reginald and you'll all be safe.' And then she left."

He looked at the ground, worry expressing itself on his face, and I shrugged.

"What does she want?" he asked feebly.

"I don't know Haytham, but I think she's trying to _save _you."

He gulped, and our conversation ended. He walked over to me quickly and hugged me, resting his head into my stomach. It was a short hug, and he bolted out of the room as soon as he could. I was left there, staring at my shoes in wonder.

_Why did Juno want him?_

Unsatisfied with silence to my unspoken question, I made my way down stairs to get some dinner and maybe spend more time with Moses. But by then, all I could think of was Haytham's wellbeing. Strange, huh? Only months ago, I couldn't give a rat's ass about him, but now he was all I had left and I felt a sudden responsibility to take care of him.

But at that time being, both of us needed to get our heads straight. So we left each other for the rest of the night. Before I went to bed, I planted a light kiss on Moses' cheek. I needed him so badly; I needed his arms around me so I would feel protected.

But that would have to wait for another day.


	9. Chapter 8 - Haytham's 13th

_Three years later_

_3rd of December 1738_

[**Haytham**]

This was the night when Father was killed three years ago. This was also the last night before I would be considered a man, and given the secrets of the Brotherhood I was involved in. I was eager to know everything after almost three years of training. During those years of training, Achilles and the Brotherhood had travelled around America. They took Jenny and I with them. At one stage we arrived at our original destination – the Caribbean.

We explored Jamaica and Cuba, learning the secrets of the Brotherhood that used to be there. There was one remaining member left who went by the name of Ah Tabai. He was a very old man, and I supposed the Templars or whoever wiped out the Caribbean Guild thought that there was no point killing an elder. Ah Tabai had been my Father's mentor, and he wished he could mentor me as well but his age was making him weak and said that Achilles would mentor me well. We offered to take him back to our guild near Boston, but he refused and said that the Caribbean was his home.

So then we left and headed back to our homestead. We stopped a few times probably to hunt for Templars, but I wasn't involved in their killing, if they did die.

It was April in 1737 by the time we had arrived back at the homestead, and I commenced my training once more at _home_. Several times, some of the members would disappear for months, and then suddenly return and act like nothing had happened. The others didn't seem to mind.

And after all my past training, it led to tomorrow, the day where I'd finally become a true member of the guild. It would also be my birthday, the day I turned 13. I slept restlessly during that night. I couldn't stop thinking of what was awaiting for me the next day. But eventually I closed my eyes during the early hours of the next morning and slept until the day began.

* * *

I woke up to a thudding on my door, and forced my weak body up.

"Come in," I croaked, and Achilles walked in. This was the day the secrets would spill out to me, and I'd finally be accepted.

"I thought you'd be excited for today," Achilles joked. I tried to smile, but my drowsiness was having none of it and I collapsed back into bed.

"Should I come back later?"

"No, stay." I would not let him leave. Eventually I was able to push myself up, and a large grin swept across my face.

"What do we have planned for today?" I asked. Achilles smiled, which was rare from him. He whistled in a rhythm I couldn't achieve, and seconds later the rest of the guild walked in: Henry, Moses, Joseph, Samuel, Sapphire and even Jenny. They all gave me cheery smiles that enlightened my heart.

"Today is the day you'll be a true member of the guild. After three hard years of training, and much more before that from your father, Edward Kenway, you are ready for the biggest step of your life," Achilles said. He stepped over to my drawers and ruffled around in them. He gradually pulled out a wooden box that I had seen before – many years before. It was the box with the wristlets that belonged to my father. I had completely forgotten about owning them. My mentor paced his way over to me once more, and he opened the box with the strange markings. Inside were the bracelets made out of felt or cotton with metal bands and gears on it. Achilles collected the bracelets and lifted them up to my wrists. He first grabbed my right arm, and undid the buckles on the gear. He tugged my sleeve down and placed the mechanism on the clothing and buckled the brace until it fitted comfortably. It looked magnificent resting on my arm. My mentor then proceeded with my other arm, and minutes later I was geared up. Looking me straight in the eye, he grabbed possession of my arms and took a deep breath.

"Do you swear to oblige to our ways, and never share our secrets?" Achilles began.

I hesitated before saying, "I do?"

"Do you swear to fight on our side until death?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to work in the dark to serve the light?"

Again, I answered with a questioning tone, "I do?"

"Then you a truly a part of the Brotherhood. No longer shall we hide anything from you," Achilles said, and took another deep breath. "Haytham, you are now an Assassin."

_Wait, what?_

_For three years I have trained to become an Assassin?_

_My father was an Assassin!?_

"An Assassin?" I exclaimed. My heart was beating faster than ever before. Sweat started to pour down my scalp, and it then made sense, why we were such ruthless killers. I was so hyper I barged past the Assassin's guarding the doorway to my room, and ran down stairs to outside. In my over-excitement I fell into the dirt and coughed before my stomach gave way and I threw up under pressure. I rolled over onto my back, and laughed maniacally. This was the biggest surprise of my whole life, realising I was an Assassin-to-be, and that Father was one too. I wanted to prance around and shout out to the world, and so I went to lift my upper half up and saw a piercing flash of light before me, and then darkness.

* * *

I must've been knocked out or something similar, because I don't remember anything from when I saw the darkness until I opened my eyes. I don't know where I was, but I was no longer lying on dirt. Instead, I was lying on my back on a rocky surface, looking up into the lapis coloured sky. I pushed my upper half up and looked at myself. I was no longer wearing my coat, only my torn pants and my undershirt, along with my leather boots and of course my wristlets. I was covered in dirt and dust; I did not look fancy.

I heaved myself up, and looked around me. I was in an alleyway between two colossal buildings, where no sunlight could reach and so I was standing in complete darkness. I walked towards what I thought was a street, but that was impossible. What was lying before me wasn't what I expected to see. Hundreds of carriages on a paved road – except these carriages didn't have a horse pulling them; they were merely pushing themselves along the road.

_Impossible_.

They were big hunks of junk rolling along the road; some fast, some slow. I hadn't seen anything like it before in my entire life.

_Where am I? _

I turned around the face the large buildings that were surrounding me in the alleyway. The smaller one that was on my right side didn't have a noticeable title on it. The other one, which happened to be taller, did have a title on it. The name meant nothing to me, but I felt drawn to it, like I knew it from vision.

_Abstergo Entertainment_ was what I read on the entrance to the building. I stepped towards the doors, and they magically slid across when I came close to them, which made me jump. Was I in heaven?

Once I had stepped inside, I saw there were many other people in there. They wore strange clothing, and the females showed quite a bit of their body, which was unusual to me. None of them wore tricornes, or any sort of hat. Most of the males' hair was cut short and not in ponytails. Almost all of them wore the same clothing too.

One of the females with long black hair _did _have a hat, but much more different than any headgear I had seen before. She turned around to face me, and the man she was talking to observed me as well. They seemed like they were interested in me, so I padded up to them.

"Ur, miss, would you happen to know where I am?" I asked uncomfortably. Her appearance shocked me; she wasn't like any other woman I had ever seen.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ab.. Abster.. Abstergo Entertainment? I've never seen it before." I had trouble pronouncing the building's name.

"Are you a tourist?"

"A what?" I was stunned at what she said; I had no idea what she was on about.

"You look familiar," barged in the man. He had a strong British accent.

"I do? I don't know who you are, I just want to know where I am!" I raised my voice slightly and then heads turned to look at the commotion.

"Well don't attract attention," he hissed. The woman stared at me wide-eyed and abruptly turned around to face the man again. She whispered some things in a tone I couldn't hear, and he too stared at me with eyes as big as apples.

"Is it possible?" I heard him mumble.

"There's only one way to find out," she murmured back. She then whipped around to face me again and hesitated before she spoke up.

"What is your name?"

"Haytham Kenway," I said with a smile.

"Oh no," the man whined.

"Shut up," the woman hissed. "My name is Rebecca, and this is my friend Shaun."

Were those names meant to mean something to me?

"Do you know me?" I impatiently asked. I wasn't getting any answers. They chose to ignore me.

"D'you think the Templars brought him 'ere?" Shaun murmured.

"Why would they bring him here at a young age?" Rebecca questioned.

"Malfunction with whatever they used to bring him here probably."

"We have to look further into this subject. They can't just go messing around with time to find the other … artefacts."

"I am still standing here," I snapped. I was sick of them pretending I wasn't here. I started to exit the building, but the man grabbed my arm before I could rush off.

"You can't leave us kid."

"I'm not a kid!" I barked.

"It don't matter, we can't have you rampaging the streets," he shot back.

"Woah, calm down you two!" Rebecca butted in. "Look, you're not supposed to be here Haytham. In fact, it's close to impossible what you've done. Somehow you have travelled over 200 years into the future."

"What!?" I shrieked, and people started to get interested in what was going on. Shaun saw that people were going to investigate, and so he snarled at me and signalled that we should follow him. The three of us exited the building and went to another paved area where all the masses of metal were standstill.

"Oh, and this is called a car," Shaun snapped.

"Why is he so grumpy?" I whispered to Rebecca, and she shrugged. The doors to the _car _slid open, and the three of us sat in the back of it.

"D'you know why the Templars sent you?" Shaun asked.

"Why would the Templars send me? Send me where?" I retorted. I was agitated that I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Send you here," Rebecca said.

"I do not know why they 'sent' me here."

"Do you know who the Templars are?" Shaun questioned.

"Of course I do. They are my enemy."

"Your enemy? That ain't right."

"What we saw in the Animus though…" Rebecca muttered.

"Animus? What's that?"

"A device that allows you to the follow the memories of your ancestors. Don't worry about it though, it isn't important to you," Shaun said. A question kept nagging at me, and I could no longer hold it in.

"Are you Assassins?"

They gasped, obviously shocked. They gave each other quick looks, then nodded.

"In ways," they both said.

I lifted up my arms to show them the wristlets, hoping they would symbolise something to them.

"Because I am one."

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you like reading it! The story has finally kickstarted to the main plot, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for everything, you guys are the reason I keep writing this! :3**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Intruder

**Oh my gawsh, that was the biggest writer's block ever. I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, my creativeness just... died. Anyway, short chapter just to show you that I'm still alive! I feel so bad for not posting, urgh, forgive my brainlessness ;-;**

* * *

Present day

_9th of April 2014_

[**Haytham**]

Shaun and Rebecca stared at my wrists like I was holding the most valuable objects on Earth. They gaped and gawked, as they switched their glares from my wrists to my face.  
"You? An Assassin?" Shaun scoffed. I looked at him with a confused look.

"What's so shocking?" I spat. "Am I not fit enough to be an Assassin, eh?"

"Well, remember what I said about the Animus? Well, now it's relevant. You may not understand what it is, but it's an object that allows you to see through the eyes of your ancestors. One of your descendants, Desmond, used the Animus about two years ago. And, well, he followed your memories for a time being, and it showed that you were a Templar. That's what's so shocking," Shaun huffed.

"I have no intention of being a Templar." The words seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever.

"I don't care what you say, history tells us that you _must _become a Templar."

It was Rebecca's time to butt in.

"Woah, guys, cool down! Maybe there was a malfunction with the Animus when we followed Haytham's memories?" she stated calmly.

"Hmm, that could be possible, but I highly doubt it," Shaun persisted. "It is a very precise machine, you'd think it wouldn't have problems."

"You never know Shaun. What _I_ don't understand is how on _Earth_ has Haytham travelled over time and appeared here?"

"Templars up to their bloody tricks, it seems."

"But this can't be just one of their tricks! Taking someone from over 200 years ago and placing them in this era is not a trick!" Rebecca argued.

"Well, then why am I here?" I cut in. I was sick of them treating me like I wasn't there.

"We believe, or at least I believe that the Templars have sent you for… well, a special mission I suppose," Shaun said and then shrugged.

"If they really needed him, they'd have him teleported when he's older, so he has his skills," Rebecca replied.

"But then he would figure out what's going on. A younger Haytham wouldn't understand what's going on."

"Urgh," I groaned. "I do in fact understand. What I don't understand is why I am here?"

"None of us do," Shaun snapped. "It's what we're trying to figure out right now!"

Just as I was about to open my mouth to argue, there was a light _tap_,_ tap_,_ tap _on the frame of the metal beast. My heart started to race at who could be behind the doors of _it_. Rebecca and Shaun darted glares at each other, and then the Brit opened the door. A young woman with blue-grey eyes stood at the entrance, shifting uncomfortable in her stance. Once she gazed at me, her eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at me with a frozen expression of fear.

"I-it's him-im!" she stuttered as she pointed a finger at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.

"I've seen you before!"

I couldn't help but stare at her. I'd never seen her before in my life, so I couldn't comprehend how she possibly knew me.

"Nah, it must be someone else, this kid's new to America," Shaun lied.

"Exactly!" the short woman exclaimed. "You're Edward Kenway's son!"

"How do you know my father?" I growled whilst frowning.

"The Animus." She said this rather to Shaun and Rebecca than me. She turned herself to face the adults, and smiled.

"Ah, you must be… Shaun, is it? The owner of the little coffee shop in the building?"

"Yes, I am. Do I know you?"

"Not directly. I'm Anya Davies, I'm a co-ordinator at the Sample 17 quarters." She raised her arm to shake Shaun's, but he refused contact.

"Alright then… Well, this must be your associate," she continued as she eyed Rebecca. "Or possibly your girlfriend?"  
The British man actually laughed at that. Rebecca just smirked at him bursting into tears.

"No, I wish!"

Anya and Rebecca switched glances at each other, but then the _intruder _focused on me again.

"How did… _this_ happen?" she said as she gestured at my whole body.

"We were thinking the same thing," Rebecca grunted.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything?" Shaun asked. Anya's face became pale like she'd seen a ghost.

"N-no…" she stuttered. The adults gave her a questioning look, while as I just stared at my feet. For once, I was happy they were ignoring me.

"Hmm, okay," Shaun muttered. The intruder continued shuffling in her stance and stared awkwardly at me.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I - _we_ - could find out what this kid's doing here," she said, pointing to me.

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled. She looked startled and took a step back.

"Fine, _man _then."

"Well, I'd rather not work together," Shaun interrupted.

"Alright, then I'll have to take him," she snarled, showing her darker side.

"I'm staying here," I said, determined.

She went to grab my hand, but I forced myself back in time. She frowned, and leaped towards me with her arms stretched out. In response, I leaned back against a wall of the metal beast and booted her in the chest, which made her fall out of the _car_. She grunted and lied on her back. She helped herself up and stared at me straight in the eye.

"You put up a fight, young man. We shall continue this later," she said, and took off towards the building.

Shaun and Rebecca stared ahead where Anya had been, and frowned.

"Where's our eyes and ears when we need them?" Rebecca complained.

"I'm not quite sure… She hasn't responded for a while," Shaun responded.

"She?" I asked, confused.

"We will discuss this later, Haytham," Shaun replied. "Anyway, it seemed like Anya didn't really know who Haytham is, so the Templars might not actually know what's going on. Or maybe she's just a guinea pig to them."

"Maybe so… We'll have to continue this investigation another time. For now, we'll take you back to our place," Rebecca said.


End file.
